inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kino Aki
Kino Aki (木野秋) is the first manager of Raimon soccer club and later becomes one of the managers for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, she is the coach of Akizoura Challengers . Background She is the childhood friend of Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka. Aki, Domon and Ichinose lived in America and played soccer together. She witnessed a truck hit Ichinose and decided to give up soccer becuase of this. She and Domon returned to Japan under the impression that Ichinose was dead. Later on, she met Endou Mamoru and was impressed by his love for soccer. She helped him form the soccer club and became the first manager of the team. She also harboured romatic feelings for Endou. Appearance Aki has short black hair, wears a pink clip at the left side of her head and has brown eyes. She always wears a white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark grey shoes. The other outfit that Aki is seen wearing is an orange track suit with white stripes at each sleeve and a pair of white shoes. In GO she wears a long green sweater over an orange shirt and a long white skirt with a green horizontal line, along with black stockings and orange sneakers. She loses her clip and wears an emerald necklace. Plot Season 1 During the first episode, like Endou Mamoru, she also wanted others to practice. Kurimatsu Teppei, Shishido Sakichi, and Kabeyama Heigorou even told her that she sounded like Endou, she also agreed that his influence wore off on her. She also played soccer when she was a child, until she experienced a horrible trauma because of an accident that happened to her childhood friend. Later on, wh en Endou, Ichinose and Domon were trying to master the hissatu Tri-Pegasus, she was eventually the reason they were able to complete it. She was also, along with Haruna and Natsumi, the one to discover what Zeus' source of incredible power during the match with Raimon . Season 2 During the fight against Aliea Gakuen, she was sad that many of the players got injured but she encourages everyone to do their best, just like Endou. Endou almost gave up when Kazemaru left the team, so she tries encouraging him, unfortunatly she cannot change his mind. Ultimatel y, Endou was able to move on, much to Aki's satisfaction. Season 3 During the FFI Arc, She became Inazuma Japan's manager. During episode 97 -98, she wanted to be with Ichinose, even considering quitting being the manager of Inazuma Japan but Domon insisted that she had to reconsider her decision, since it is her responsibility to be the manager of Inazuma Japan. Right after the final match we can see her getting something like a "love letter" on one of the photos (it looks like it was from Ichinose, who was telling her that he is well and that his surgery was successful).In Episode 126 like the rest of raimon she also graduated and she is seen very happy seeing Ichinose playing soccer again. Plot (GO) She's the landlord of the apartment where Matsukaze Tenma lives. She was mistakenly assumed by Nishizono Shinsuke as Tenma's mother. She seems to be uncomfortable by his assumption, though Tenma immediately corrects him, saying that she is more of an "onee-san" or elder sister. She takes care of Tenma by cooking him food. She blushed when Tenma asked her if she received a call from America, hinting at a possible relationship with Ichinose. In Episode 21 (GO), she is revealed as Akizoura Challengers' coach. Relationship *Matsukaze Tenma (Relative) *Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka (childhood friend) Hissatsu *'SH Pegasus Shot '(Game - IE3) *'GK God Hand' (Game - IE2/IE3) *'GK Seigi no Tekken' (Game - Strikers) *'GK Nekketsu Punch '(Game - IE2) *'GK Mugen The Hand '(Game - IE2/IE3) Trivia *She has a season name like all female managers in the first series. Hers is Aki (秋) meaning Fall or Autumn. In her dub name, Silvia Woods, both her given name and surname means woods. *Like Natsumi, she is also shown to develop romantic feelings towards Endou during the first series, but in the third episode of the GO series there was a hint that she possibly has romantic interest in Ichinose but she might have retained her romantic feelings for Endou. *She shares the same seiyuu as the young Fubuki Shirou. *In episode 23 of Inazuma Eleven, she parodies hissatsu making "Double Rice Bowls" in order to teach Natsumi how to make onigiri. *She has a small resemblance with Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach. Coincidentally, both Aki and Rukia share the same seiyuu. *She has the same hairstyle with Takenouchi Sora from Digimon Adventure. Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Akizoura Challengers Category:Girls